Magus (Fate/apocalyptica)
Magus (魔術師, Majutsushi), plural Magi) is the term employed to refer to practitioners of Magecraft; the artificial recreation of a miracle through Magical Energy. Magus of the present are all derived from long-standing bloodlines that began in the ancient era with the study of the supernatural. However, being a Magus entails more than simply being capable of magecraft. It is a cultivated set of beliefs, a very lifestyle that individuals must follow and uphold should they wish to have a place in their society. Individuals are taught to almost abandon all common pleasures and focus on their duties as a Magus, continually applying themselves in research, development and selection of partners in order to have their family name live on after them for the sake of purely garnering knowledge of the world. However, in the case of the Mage's Association, there are several who dabble in power struggles unfitting of a Magus' philosophical existence. Moreover, those who do not follow this path — such as Kiritsugu and Shirou Emiya are openly viewed as non-magus despite possessing competency in Magecraft. Magi Bloodlines Anqi The Anqi (安期, Anqi) family is a powerful lineage of pure necromancers who are also unrivaled in the field of necromantic progression. They are a family whose source begins in Ancient China, a thousand years before the founding of the Qin Dynasty. The Anqi family was founded by a powerful wizard known only as , who was a necromancer who found the Elixir of Immortality and gained Emperor's Qin Shi Huang' eye. However, the Necromancer had an ulterior motive that all Magus possess. Although a supposed Immortal, Anqi Sheng understood that he only utilized necromancy to prolong the inevitable. In truth, the wizard only found a preservation spell that halted physical aging but failed to effect one's soul. He could feel his soul rotting slowly within the frozen flesh. However, Anqi Sheng stumbled upon an ancient truth. He realized the location of all souls, memories and events that will and have transpired. Although recognized under name, Anqi Sheng wished to transcend humanity and reach the Root of existence in it's metaphysical location outside space and time. And such, he spent five lifetimes researching the connections established between death, souls and life. Eventually Anqi Sheng discovered a method of accessing a Magic older than he. Angi Sheng desire to acquire First Magic, a sorcery which governed true resurrection among other aspects, lead to him developing a rather ingenius plot. Necromancer's are known as manipulators who utilize human lives as experimentation. Therefore, wherever tragedy, war, or danger lurks among humanity, necromancers are always near. However, true Necromancer's are known for creating devestation to hasten their experimentation. And such, Anqi Sheng sent messengers to persuad the Emperor to send forces, lead by , in a quest to retrieve another elixir of immortality. Emperor Qin Shi Huang's thirst for something he knew nothing of made it easier for Anqi Sheng to manipulate him even from a considerable distance. In truth, it served as a trick to achieve the First Magic and reach Akasha. During their journey, Anqi Sheng utilized his immense power over necromancy to create a deadly sea monster that devoured the 5000 crew members; Ultimately leaving only Xu Fu's children living. Anqi Sheng's massacre served as the catalyst that imbued him with First Magic, creating a gateway to Akasha in the process. However, the once thought immortal wizard vanished. Whether Anqi Sheng was successful in acquiring First Magic and entering the gate is up for debate. However, it is known that he left behind a close-knit family who continued his research. He also created a unique Dragon shaped Magic Crest that was passed on for generations. In fear of divine retribution and the Emperor's wrath, the Anqi family changed their surname and utilized necromancy to change their children's skin from white to black. Where the Anqi family travelled next is shrouded in mystery. Forbidding inclusion of other families, they kept their bloodline as pure as spring water. Their magic crest gained infamy for it's ancient roots and unique design. Mirrored after a Chinese Dragon, creatures that are thought divine existences and invincible beings that who avoid battle, the Anqi's magic crest represents their ancient and pure roots. It also impliments the Chinese Dragon's philosophy of indifference and lacking a necessity for battle. The Anqi family believes that progression of Magecraft cannot come from mindless violence... The amount of generations born have been lost throughout the history of their existence. They have accumulated enemies and gained allies. Some have betrayed their ways and others simply ignore it. However, their unique magic crest have passed down a direct line of men countless times. Those who inherit the Anqi secrets are chosen due to their potential rather than skill. As those with potential often strive to accomplish more than those who are simply born talented. Also, the Anqi family have been situated throughout the world. Causing a numerous amount of necromancers to hold connection to this ancient bloodline. However, the direct line was last seen in the United States of America with the current generation living in New York City. After their deaths, the newest head moved back to China in order to follow in Anqi Sheng's footsteps. *Known Members ::Jiang Shi Ashiya Brahmbhatt Hīragi Notes *This page was made primarily as a reference article for the various Magi bloodlines that may appear in Fate/apocalyptica. Those contributing to the collaboration in question are free to edit. Category:Reference Pages